


Little Voices for Little Places

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Boundaries, Communication, M/M, Safe Haven, Sex Talk, Trans Male Character, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call it the “Igloo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Voices for Little Places

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Zeekubeast!

They call it the “Igloo.”

Mihashi started it, after a low day that ended in more tears than Abe’s seen in a while.  He just pulled Abe into his bed, pulled the covers over both of their heads and said, voice shaking and heartbreakingly miserable, “This is an igloo and you have to talk quiet or it’ll break.  And you have to te—tell the truth or it’ll break.  B-b-but you can say anything. That won’t break it.”

That first time, Abe took Mihashi’s hand, murmured a quiet “Okay,” and listened as Mihashi said—so many things, things that Abe hadn’t expected to hear about for a long time, things he’d never even realized Mihashi thought about.

Things that made him think the “igloo” needed to be a regular occurence.

It’s Abe that calls for it this time, holding up his bed covers with one hand and waving Mihashi over with the other. 

“Igloo?” Mihashi asks.

“Igloo.” 

There’s a moment of squirming, getting comfortable with each other and their little make-shift safe place, before Abe takes a deep breath and says, “I think it’s time to talk about.  Um.  Boundaries.  Physical ones. What we want, what we don’t.”

“And, um,” Mihashi adds, “What we might want later?”

It’s hard not to smile in the igloo, hard not to smile when something so simple can talking so much easier.  “Yeah. Those things too.”

Their hands find each other’s in the dim.

“So, we kiss,” Abe begins.  “On the mouth.” And cheeks, and each other’s knuckles before a game (their private superstition—they decided many igloos ago to be very private people).  “But where else is okay when it’s just us?”

 Mihashi takes his time thinking about it, and there’s nothing tense or rushed about the silence because Abe’s patience is mysterious and endless in the igloo. 

“Shoulders,” Mihashi says at last. “And uh.  Arms?  And knees—c-can I kiss your knees sometimes?”

‘ _My knees?’_  Unexpected, but Mihashi often is. “Sure.  Anywhere that’s a definite ‘no’?” 

“Above my knees.”  Vey immediate, very expected. 

Abe nods and mutters, “Same for me.  Slow and steady, right?”

“Right.  But um, touch.” Almost unexpected, except Mihashi’s surprisingly tactile so it’s not quite.  ”Where can I—?”

“Above the belt,” Abe says, though the back of his mind is saying  _And my ass, please,_  because he’s got to be honest in the igloo, doesn’t he?  Another time, though.  If he’s not ready to say it, it’s not true.  And he doesn’t think he is.  “You?”

“I’m okay with you touching m—my chest,” Mihashi says, which is an unexpected concession, but, Abe thinks, it is a  _concession._

“Just ‘okay’?” Abe asks.

“Um, well, I, uh, I haven’t—“ ‘ _I haven’t really done that myself, much_ ,’ Mihashi thinks, and then makes himself say it aloud because he’s long stopped thinking that Abe could read minds and they’re in the igloo.

“Do you think it’d be different, if I did?  Better?  Worse?” 

Mihashi shakes his head, “I—I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Abe says, squeezing his hand a little tighter around Mihashi’s, “We’ll work on it slowly if you want to, and we’ll leave it alone if you don’t.  Sound good?”

“Y-yeah.”

Overly fond and uninhibited, Abe leans forward and places a light kiss on Mihashi’s forehead. 

“Good.”

 

 

 


End file.
